


Coffee

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Met His Match [2]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Short & Sweet, go to sleep you two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Late-night brainstorming has its consequences.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future!fic, with kids.

The night is quiet, and both the figures in the bed are sound asleep. Suddenly, Okabe stirs and sits up, his eyes bright with a great new idea.

He turns to the figure next to him in the bed, shaking her shoulder gently. "Christina! Wake up!"

Kurisu blinks awake slowly, before turning to look at him with an annoyed expression. "What on earth is so important in the middle of the night?" she asks, sounding tired and irritated.

Okabe is not deterred by her annoyance. "I was dreaming, when suddenly my genius brain was struck by a lightning bolt of inspiration! This invention will drastically change the world and—" Kurisu glares at him pointedly, and he decides to get to the point. He gestures to the whiteboard he grabbed from the bedside table. "If we add a compressor to it, we could totally change the output efficiency!" he explains, and Kurisu nods, before adding her own notes to the whiteboard.

Several hours later, after both of them have finished brainstorming and gone back to bed, Kurisu sits bolt upright, a gleam in her eyes. She hurriedly grabs the whiteboard from earlier, and shakes Okabe awake. "What is it, Kurisu?" he asks, still half asleep.

"I had an idea for an improvement on your idea from earlier." She begins drawing on the whiteboard. "If we get rid of this part, it makes the entire device more portable." She taps her drawing with the marker.

Okabe leans over the board to get a better look. "You're right. And if we switch around these parts here—" He breaks off in the middle of the sentence, lost in an idea for improvement, but Kurisu follows anyway. Neither of them are getting any sleep tonight, not when there's brainstorming to be done.

Early the next morning, both of them are slumped over at the kitchen table, still working doggedly on the drawing on the whiteboard. Two teenagers stand outside the kitchen, looking on with amusement.

"Do you think the organization got to them?" asks the girl. She has dark hair and gold eyes like her father, but she has her mother's fine features.

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffs the red-haired boy. He has bright blue eyes and a tall, lanky frame. "They just stayed up all night brainstorming again. You'd think one of these times they'd learn to just go to bed and work on it in the morning. In any case, we should probably make them some coffee, to perk them up a little."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
